


I Wanna Be Known By You

by LarryStylinsonn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Pining, Songfic, Unrequited Love, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinsonn/pseuds/LarryStylinsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis is head over heels in love with his best friend, but Harry thinks he's ill.</p><p>Unrequited Love!Reality songfic based off of Goner by twentyonepilots</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Known By You

It's 1 pm on a Tuesday and Louis was in a rut. 

He sat there, unable to speak because his mind wouldn't fucking shut up. Thought after thought flashed in his head; events of the past month. 

God damn, this was a mess. 

Why you may ask? 

Harry Styles. That's why. 

For the last month or so, Louis' life has been flipped, turned upside down and reversed into a wall and he can't get free. 

First, he and Eleanor broke up. 'Finally' was all he could say on the subject as it was a long time coming. They weren't happy for months before it went up in flames. She was going out and drinking with friends and old flings, most of them ending up in her bed with her (and they weren't sleeping). 

Then the On The Road Again Tour started and Louis was traveling around the world, performing, partying and "meeting" new people, a.k.a "having hook up after hook up with good girls and bad boys". 

And now all he could think of is how Harry would like it. Giving or receiving? Top or bottom? Watching the stripper or being the stripper? 

Yep, after 5 long years of trying to avoid the obvious, he finally came to terms that he was pining for his best friend. 

He wanted Harry. 

and he wanted him BAD. 

Just thinking about his bouncing curls and his plump lips made Louis want to lunge across the room and devour him right then and there. 

But they were in an interview, and that would be just plain rude. 

He knew there was something off. He always knew. Sort of. Whenever Harry would greet fans at meet and greets, or dance on stage, there was a small twinge of jealousy within him because he knew that none of that was for him. It never was, and he hated it. 

Even now watching Harry answering the interviewers questions was pissing Louis off. His stupidly green eyes and he continuously got lost in, his huge ass hands that could grab his ass and throw him, and his too long hair that was so easy to grab and pull. He hated his guts, but he loved him more than anything. 

"Lou, hey!" 

He was shaken out of his stupor by Liam snapping his fingers in front of his face. He blinked and looked at the younger boy. "What?" 

Liam furrowed his brows. "You alright? You zoned out on us there." 

Louis blinked a few more times and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm good." he crossed his leg over his knee and adjusted his fringe. 

"Okay, well she asked you a question." Liam said back. He was still a bit confused, but Louis shrugged it off. 

"Sorry, love, what was it?" Louis focused on the interviewer. 

She clicked her pen and looked at her pad of paper, "The question was: Do you have any future goals after, by any reason, the band ends?" 

Louis swallowed. "Yeah, well if that were ever to happen, which it won't," the three other boys nodded. "I just want to be married, maybe have a few kids and play football." he smiled and glanced over at Harry who was grinning and nodding. He turned his head and their eyes locked, but only for a few seconds before the interviewer spoke up. 

"Alright and those are all my questions. Thank you very much boys, it was lovely to meet you." Everyone stood up and one by one thanked her with a handshake, except for Harry who kissed her cheek chastely. 

"It was our pleasure." he spoke soft and smiled. 

All Louis wanted to do was punch him in the face, and then hold him close to his chest and yell, "My Harry! No one elses!" 

And he almost did if it wasn't for Mark shoving him forward and out of the room towards the bus. 

That was the only interview and they had the rest of the day off to do whatever they wanted. Niall suggested they go pub hopping and Liam wanted to hit up the pool back at the hotel. Louis liked that idea more. He needed a hot tub soak pronto. His hormones were out of control and he wanted to drown himself comfortably. No, but seriously, if he needed some way to calm himself down, a long soak would do the trick. So once they got back to the hotel, they all decided to meet at the pool in 15 minutes and they went to get changed. 

To be honest, Louis was a little bummed. This was the first time in years that him and Harry weren't sharing a hotel room. Niall made it a huge deal that this tour should be different than every other tour they've done. From who's sharing rooms to taking turns getting groceries for everyone than everyone buying their own food and clogging up the bus fridge or it going bad before being eaten. 

So Louis and Niall were sharing a room and Liam and Harry were next door. It bother Louis to no end not seeing Harry when he wakes up or before he goes to sleep, but the vote was 3 to 1 so he had to suck it up. 

Niall bursts out of the bathroom in his blue swim trunks and a towel flopped over his shoulder. "You ready?!" 

Louis was finishing up tying the drawstrings on his trunks when he jumped at Niall's outburst. "Jesus Christ Niall." he turned to him and glared. 

"Well?" Niall shrugged. "Li and Haz are probably already down there." he headed towards the door. Louis gathered up his phone, earbuds and towel and followed Niall out. 

The awesome thing about the hotel pool was that it was outside, the hot tub was right on the beach and it was almost 80° out. Perfect drowning weather. 

The two boys walked down the hall and onto the pool deck. There was barely anyone there, which was surprising but they weren't complaining. The less the better. The pool was long and the water was a deep blue. Wooden lounge chairs lined the far side of the pool with large canvas umbrellas between every second one. There was a pool bar at one end and on the other side was the infamous hot tub. Louis was already figuring out a strategy to successfully pull of the "accidental suicide". 

"Where's Haz and Li?" Louis asked. Niall looked around. 

"Oh there they are." Niall pointed towards the other end of the pool and there they were. Liam was sitting in the hot tub with a beer in one hand and Harry, well...Louis could only see his ass as he dried off his hair with a towel. Inappropriate things were whirling in Louis' head but he shook them away before little tommo gave him away. 

"Lou! Come on over!" 

He noticed Liam waving him over as Niall hopped into the tub. Louis ducked his head towards him and walked over. As he got closer, he watched Harry shake out his hair and fling it back as he stood up straight, like a mermaid breaking out of the water. The length of the curls had gone past his shoulders and with the brown trunks and the tones muscles he could be Tarzan and swing from tree to tree in a loincloth and Louis would still want him, 

A loincloth. He's going to want to remember that later. 

"What took you guys so long?" Liam asked as Louis joined them. 

"Niall took way too long to pick out which swim trunks to wear." Louis answered and Harry chuckled. 

"Maybe if you didn't bring your entire collection you wouldn't have that problem." said Liam with a laugh and Niall splashed him. 

All Louis was focused on was no staring at Harry's chest. That boy was fit, and those bird tattoos weren't helping. He could slice cheese on those abs. 

"Lou, you alright?" 

Louis was shaken out of his thoughts when Harry spoke. Louis glanced at him, noticing a confused looked on the younger boys face. Louis cleared his throat and pushed his fringe out of his eyes. "Yeah, I'm good." 

Harry didn't believe him. "Are you sure? You seem to be a bit out of it today. Maybe you're coming down with something?" he raised his hand to Louis' forehead but Louis slapped it away. 

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." He knew Harry still didn't believe him, but he needed him to stop touching him. The semi he had in his shorts wasn't helping either. 

"Alright..." Harry frowned and stepped away and Louis instantly felt guilty. He didn't wanted to do something he'd regret, but he didn't want to push Harry away. He mentally kicked himself and walked over to him. 

"Hey, want another drink?" he asked, motioning his hand to Harry's empty bottle on the small wicker table behind him. 

"Sure, cheers." Harry grinned. Louis grinned back and headed over to the bar.  


**

"How is everyone doing tonight?!" Liam yells into his mic. 

They just finished Story of my Life and it was Liam's turn to talk. The gig, that was a sold out 30 thousand person show, was going textbook. Well, almost. 

Louis was behaving himself. He hadn't thought of Harry once and he felt pretty proud of himself. 

That was until Liam started reading fan signs. 

"Let's read some of these signs out there." Liam laughed as the crowd cheered loudly. He walked down the catwalk with his hand over his eyes blocking out the overhead lights so he could read. "This one says 'Dance dirty for me.'" 

The crowd went nuts. "Well sweetheart, you should know that none of us can dance for anything. Nialler, on the other hand! Wanna give it a try?" 

Niall laughed loudly as Pony by Ginuwine started playing. He blushed. 

"Come on boy!" Louis yelled to him and Liam started chanting his name, getting the crowd to join in. 

Niall finally gave in and jumped around, shaking his ass to the crowd. It looked like he was attempting to twerk, but no one was really sure. 

All the boys laughed and Niall stood up straight. "Someone else go! Harry!" 

Harry froze and his jaw dropped. He frantically shook his head as the crowd started chanting his name. 

Louis was panicking though. He knew that Harry was good at some things, but dancing was his strong suit, especially booty shaking. He sat down and chugged a water bottle, hoping that it would help. 

It didn't. 

Harry put his mic in its stand and stood center stage with his hands on his hips. He started strutting down the catwalk, every step popping his hip out. When he finally got to the end of the stage where their second mic stands were, he grabbed one, pulled it close to him, and with two hands on the shaft, he slowly slid down into a squat, the stand between his open legs. He then came back up, grinding his crotch against the metal stand. 

Louis could see Harry's face on the big screens. His eyes were closed and his lips slightly parted as he practically pole danced in front of thousands of people. 

and he was hard. Fuck... 

Louis looked down at the mic in his hands and closed his legs tightly. He really didn't need this right now. He tried to think of something else to calm himself down. Football. The second Avengers movie. A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Nothing was working. 

"Well Barry! That was...impressive?" Liam spoke, chuckling as Harry walked back to the stage, shrugging. 

As Harry walked, Louis looked up and caught his eyes. Harry's eyes were so dark, and Louis could tell he was thinking of something. 

Then he winked. 

Louis felt like he was punched in the chest. Every breath he ever took up to that point was sucked out of him like a vacuum was attached to his face. 

Did Harry just seduce him? Did that actually happen? 

He needs to talk to him, and soon.  


**

It's 1 am on a Friday night and Louis was miserable. 

He stood in the shower, steaming hot water pelting his back and head, pulling his hair down and around his face. 

He'd been standing there for god knows how long, and for all he knew he could have 3rd degree burns, but he didn't care. All he cared about was trying to Harry out of his damn head. 

It was physically impossible. 

The recent events at the show that night were etched into his brain like a chisel at stone, and it wouldn't stop chipping away. 

He breathed a deep breath, lifting his shoulders, realizing how tense he actually was. His muscles hurt, his head hurt. His heart hurt. 

He wished that he could tell Harry everything. How he felt. How long felt that way and why. He wished he could hold him, touch him, kiss him, anything to make all the stress go away. 

But he couldn't. He knew the consequences. Either Harry doesn't feel the same way, or he thinks he's a freak and want nothing to do with him. 

Louis felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted none of those things, who would? 

He dragged his hands down his face, sighing and lifted his head, squeezing his eyes shut, letting a few tear escape. 

Why was he so screwed up?  


**

"Lou...Louuuuuuu...LOUIS!" 

Louis jumped out of his slumber to a sudden sharp pain in his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Niall bent over, cursing under his breath and rubbing his nose. "Shit Louis!" 

"What the fuck were you doing yelling in my face?" Louis shot back. 

"I've been trying to wake you up for the last half hour! It's 12:30 and we have a show tonight." Niall straightened and stuck his index finger and middle finger in his nostrils, making sure he wasn't bleeding. He wasn't. 

"Ugh, fine." Louis draped his arm over his eyes and sighed. He dreaded performing tonight. He really didn't want to deal with any of Harry's shenanigans. After last nights little break down, he couldn't deal with him. He didn't have the energy to. 

"Now get up, ya cunt. I'm hungry and the lads are waiting for us downstairs for breakfast."  


**

For the duration of breakfast, Louis didn't look at Harry once. He kept his eyes on his food which there wasn't much of, or his phone which was silent. 

He couldn't wait for this day to be over.  


**

"Well done boys, that was a brilliant show!" Liam exclaimed, hopping down the stairs behind the stage. They just finished playing New Jersey and they had a day off tomorrow. Finally. 

Niall skipped in town behind Liam, jumping on his shoulders. Louis walked behind them, smiling but exhausted. He couldn't wait to flop down on the couch in the green room and rest his ears. He could barely hear a thing because the crowd was so loud. 

He jumped when he felt a hand on his lower back and turned to meet Harry's face that was inches from his. "Oh for gods sakes Haz." 

"Sorry," Harry grimaced. "But are you alright?" 

They turned a corner and walked down the hall towards the green room. Niall and Liam were still 10 feet ahead of them, yelling and bouncing around like children. 

Louis looked at Harry, eyebrows furrowed. "Is that the only question you know? I'm fine, why?" Externally, he was buzzing. Internally, he was panicking. The entire show, he was tense, clammy and definitely not himself. He screwed almost all of his solos, either being off key, missing his cue, or forgetting the words, and whenever he saw one of these damn Larry signs, he wanted to grab it and rip it to shreds. 

Harry's face softened. "I don't know, you seem a bit off kilter lately." 

Shit, he noticed. 

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. 

Louis' heart sank. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. He hated seeing Harry so sad. He knew how much he cared about him. They were best mates after all, but he also hated how much he cared. He didn't want Harry to ever worry about him. he was 23 years old god dammit. He was a full grown adult, but Harry, being the sap that he is, didn't want anyone to be sad or low around him. He always wanted to make everything better. Why was he such a good person? 

Louis sighed. This was it. He had to tell him now before it tore him to pieces. 

He didn't nice that they had been standing alone in the hallway for 5 minutes, just staring at each other. People were probably wondering where they were. 

"Okay," Louis swallowed. "I've been meaning to say this for a while but...Harry, I-" 

"Boys! We're going out!" Louis was interrupted by Niall and sprinting towards them. "Let's get crackin'!" 

"Niall, we-" Harry was yanked by the shoulders by Niall, and lead to the door to the town car that was waiting outside. He looked back at Louis with sad eyes and mouthed, "Later?" 

Louis nodded with a sad grin. "Later." he was then grabbed by the hand by Liam and pulled to the car.  


**

The club was loud, the drinks were good, and Louis was drunk. That was his plan. To get as drunk as could and to forget about the entire 'I'm in love with my best friend' fiasco. But to his disappointment, it wasn't working. 

With every shot he took, he fell faster and harder, and he couldn't catch himself. All he wanted to do was grab Harry, ditch the tour, and move to an abandoned island and live there for the rest of his life with his love. 

But that would be very expensive. Boo. 

So right now all he could do was drink his pain away, and try not to do something stupid. 

Niall kept ordering more drinks to their table. Liam was god knows where, and Harry was sitting there being the little peach that he was. 

Niall ordered another tray of 10 shots when Louis decided that he needed a breather. "Hey Ni, I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be back." 

Niall nodded, "Okay, just don't puke on your shoes. That'll be a bitch to get out." He yelled over the music and laughed. Louis wasn't promising anything. 

He stood and started toward the crowd of dancers before he was grabbed by the shoulder. 

"I'll walk with you so you don't get lost." Harry spoke close to his ear. He was the sober one. he wasn't allowed to drink to save his voice. They still had another 35 or so shows left on the tour and being the one with the main harmony, he had to really bite down on his drinking as his voice had to be in tip top shape. 

Louis shuddered slightly when he felt Harry's hot breath on his neck. He nodded and let Harry guide him to the back door. 

They stepped out into the cool air, despite it being 27° out, compared to the inside of the club, it was winter. 

Louis took a few steps on his own before collapsing against the red brick of the building. He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a cigarette from its pack and lit it with a lighter that he had in his other pocket. He took a long drag, savouring the taste of nicotine on his tongue and the burn in this throat and slowly blew out the smoke, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the brick. 

"So what were you going to tell me earlier?" Harry finally spoke. Shit, Louis almost forgot he was there. 

Louis opened his eyes to see Harry with his hands in his pockets and staring back at him. This probably wasn't the best time to be confessing his love to him as he was piss drunk, but if it is technically later. He took another long drag from his cigarette and rolled his head forward. He wasn't going to mull over it, he was just going to say it. 

Here he goes. 

He's going to say it. 

"Harry, I-" 

He doubles over and empties his stomach on to the concrete beside him. Harry jumped back, just missing sick splashing up at him. 

"Awe fucking hell..." Louis groans. He placed one hand on the wall to steady himself as another wave of sick came up. He could feel Harry's hand on his back, rubbing up and down to soothe him which was working, surprisingly. He spot out the taste of sick and groaned. 

"Are you okay?" Harry asked from behind. Louis shook his head. He couldn't open his mouth or he'd be sick again. 

"Okay, let's get you to bed." Harry took the cigarette and stubbed it out with his boot, wrapped Louis's arm around his shoulders and helped him inside. They walked back to the table to see Niall and Liam laughing with 2 random girls. Liam looked up first and saw them. "Woah, Harry, what happened?" He saw Louis standing limp against Harry, his face pale and his head hanging low, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat. 

"Louis' sick, we should go." Harry squeezed Louis' hip with assurance. 

Niall nodded, "yeah, let's go." And with no hesitation, both boys stood, Niall getting under Louis' other arm and all 4 of them left for the hotel.  


**

Once they got to their floor, they walked to Louis and Niall's room and Niall fished his card out o his pocket. He seems to have instantly sobered up. Damn Irishmen. 

Liam yanked the card out of Niall's hand and sid it into the slot when Louis groaned. 

"He's going to be sick again Liam, open the door!" Niall panicked. 

Liam got the door open and they rushed Louis to the bathroom, just in time for him to get sick in the toilet. 

Harry stood behind him and pulled Louis' fring out of his eyes as he emptied his stomach into the bowl. Niall gagged and walked out into the main part of the room. "If he gets any puke on the floor, he's cleaning it up!" 

"I'll run to the bus and get some ibuprofen." Liam rushed out. 

"I'll help you." said Niall and both boys left. 

Louis coughed when he finished and rested his forehead on the cold porcelain. "God dammit, I'm sorry Haz." He croaked out. His throat hurt so bad. This was the last time he'll be drinking for a long time. 

"What are you sorry for?" Harry almost whispered as he sat down against the cupboards under the sink and Louis rolled his head to look at him. 

"Everything." He swallowed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry that I ruined your night. I'm sorry that got drunk. I'm sorry that I fell for you. I'm sorry that-" 

"Wait," Harry straightened. "What?" 

"If I didn't drink so much, we would still be at the club having fun and I-" 

"No, no, the other thing." 

Louis froze. He knew he fucked up. Perfect, like he needed something to get sick over. 

"You've fallen for me?" 

And there it was. The main act. The feature presentation. Louis' suicide note. 

Louis couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears instantly fell from his eyes and he sobbed into his arm. He didn't know if it was the alcohol or what, but he never felt so low before. He was drunk, sitting on the bathroom floor, puking into a toilet and crying next to his best friend who he just told he had fallen with. 

He's hit rock bottom. 

"Oh Louis..." Harry slid over to him and touched his shoulder. Louis wanted to cower away from him, but he latched onto him instead, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger boys neck. He could feel Harry hug him back and run his hands up and down his back, but Louis couldn't stop crying and he hid his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Louis kept babbling over and over, his sobs no letting up. 

"Shh, Louis, it's okay. Just breathe." He could feel Louis's heart pounding in his chest, making his own heart break. He's never seen Louis so broken. 

Louis tried to slow down his breathing and he finally calmed down enough to let Harry go and try to compose himself. He put his hands over his face, took a deep breath in and out and dragged his hands down his face and stared at the floor. 

"Lou, there is nothing to be sorry about." Harry spoke up. Louis scoffed. 

"What are you talking about? I just dropped this huge bombshell on you. I'm surprised you haven't walked out on me yet." Louis didn't lift his eyes. 

"Hey, do you think I'm that shallow?" Harry was offended. That made Louis even more upset, realizing that he actually thought of Harry as a shallow person when it's the complete opposite. He felt the tears coming back again and let out a sob. 

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry put his hand under Louis' chin and lifted his eyes up to his. Louis' eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and his skin was starting to get it's colour back. Harry  
dragged his thumbs under Louis' eyes, wiping away the tears as he let out another sob. 

"Louis. I love you, I do. There is no reason for you to be this upset. I'm so happy that you finally told me. I was almost dreading the day that I had to be the first to say it." 

Louis just sat there, confused. "W-What?" 

Harry chuckled. "I fell for you years ago." 

Louis stared at him, his eyebrows lifting. "What?" 

Harry just laughed and Louis fell harder than he ever thought he could. It was finally out in the open and they were both glad it was. 

"I really want to make this real and kiss you," that made butterflies flutter in Louis' stomach. "but you've been..." He hinted at the toilet. Louis looked into the bowl, gagged and reached for the handle and flushed it. "I instantly feel better." He said with a grin. 

Harry got to his feet and held out his hands. Louis took them and stood up, but a bit too fast. He got lightheaded and stumbled into Harry's chest. 

"Still haven't figured out my sea legs I guess." He chuckled. 

Harry nodded. "Okay you brush your teeth." He grimaced and turned his head away. "I'll get you a change of clothes and you're going straight to bed mister." He said sternly, pointing a finger at him. 

"Gladly."  


**

Louis opened his eyes slowly and groaned. Everything hurt. His head hurt, his eyes hurt, his stomach hurt. He hurt. 

He rolled onto his side and found 2 pain pills and a glass of water on the side table. He sighed with relief and pushed himself up into a seated position against the headboard. He picked up the two pills, popping them into his mouth and took a large drink of water, swallowing them both down. 

Then he froze. He slowly looked next to him and saw that someone was in his bed. He put the glass down and very carefully pulled the blanket back, revealing a mop of brown curls. 

"Oh shit, shit, shit..." He cursed under his breath. He fucked up. He fucked up again. 

Trying to not wake him, Louis slowly lifted the sheets off himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He planted his feet and- 

"Lou?" 

Louis froze at the sleepy groan of his name from behind him. He turned to see Harry rubbing at his eyes and he pushed his hair back off his face. 

"Hey," he dragged out the word, trying to act nonchalant but he quickly gave up. "Fuck Haz, Im sorry if I-" 

"Nothing happened, calm down." Harry interrupted. He dropped his arm beside him, one hand resting on his unclothed chest. 

Louis raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" 

Harry shrugged. "You passed out right as you hit the pillow and I didn't want to leave you alone incase you got sick again," he explained. "So I slept here. I hope that's okay." 

"No, no, of course. Thank you." Louis nodded, his cheeks starting to go warm. "So you took off my shirt and pants?" 

"No, "Harry giggled. "You did that yourself as you sang Grease Lightning before flopping into bed." 

Louis hung his head in embarrassment. "Well, knowing that, I'm gonna go freshen up." He walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He decided to have a quick shower to wash last nights mistakes off him. He surprisingly didn't feel hungover. Those pills really work! 

After he dried off, he walked out of the bathroom to find Harry sitting on the bed, pulling his shirt on and start to comb his finger through his hair. He looked up and grinned at him. "Hi." 

"Hi yourself." 

Harry held his out and wiggled his fingers. "Come here." 

Louis looked down at himself, then back to Harry. "But I'm all wet." 

"Who cares? Come here." 

"But I'm in last night's clothes." 

"Lou." Harry raised his brows at him. Louis sighed, dropped his towel and stepped over to him. Harry grabbed his hand and held it gently. It was almost like Louis was so fragile and he didn't want to break him. He could just barely feel Harry's fingers on his palm. He felt a twinge of something go up his arm and through his body, like an electric shock. It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before. He watched at Harry turned their hands around and walked his fingers up Louis' palm, his fingers and to his fingertips, tapping them softly with his. 

"You know," Harry spoke softly. "Remember last night when I said that I wanted to kiss you but you'd just been sick?" 

Louis swallowed. "Yeah." He remembered that very clearly. 

Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it. "You brushed your teeth right?" 

Louis' hear almost burst out his chest. He knew exactly where this was going and he had no idea what to do, but he had to think fast because Harry had his hands on his waist and he was pulling him closer. He opened his legs and Louis snuck himself in between them, their bodies touching. 

Louis' hands came up to rest on the back of Harry's neck. Of all the dreams he's had of their first kiss, none of them looked like this. 

He lowered his head down towards Harry, and Harry's eyes drifted closed. They could feel each others breath on their lips as they were now mere centimeters apart. They slowly closed the space between- 

"Hey boys! You up? We have a meeting downstairs." Niall yelled through the door. 

The two boys stomachs sunk and they leaned their foreheads together. "Of course." Harry sighed. 

Louis chuckled and playfully slapped Harry's cheeks. "Get dressed Kermit. I'll meet you downstairs." He grabbed a shirt and headed to the door. 

"Okay, one: I am not Kermit, and two: if I am Kermit, that means you're Miss Piggy." 

Louis turned with a smirk. " But you love bacon." 

Harry opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, pouting. Louis laughed and closed the door behind him.  


**

The 30 minute meeting was about the plan for the rest of the tour, and they discussed the promo plans for their new album for after the tour. 

Once the meeting was over, the boys were free to do whatever they wanted. Louis spoke first and suggested a day at the local football field. Everyone seemed to agree so they all packed into a tour van and traveled to the local stadium. They called ahead to they had the entire place to themselves. 

Niall and Louis were the ones on the field. Niall threw the ball over his head and Louis sprinted after it, stopping it with his foot. 

Harry followed suit with Liam. Harry pulled on his goalie gloves when Liam spoke up. 

"Hey, how's Lou this morning?" He stepped closer to the curly haired boy. 

"He seemed pretty good. Woke up before I did, and it wasn't to throw up." Harry replied. 

"Damn, what are in those pain pills? I want some." Liam laughed, clapping Harry on the back. "Alright, let's play lads!" He exclaimed to the empty arena and ran onto the field. 

They played some one on one, switching out whenever one of them scored. Louis and Harry seemed to switch out a lot, Harry being the bad goalie that he is and Louis being the best kicker. 

Then it came to the last round. Niall and Liam were in goal and Harry and Louis were center field. Both stood facing each other like sumo wrestlers with the ball in between them. It was silent. A bird chirped from the stands and like a gun at the 500 meter sprint, they launched at the ball. 

They ran into each other, shoulders bumping and ankles knocking, them both fighting for the ball. Harry finally kicked it out and sprinted after it. 

"Dammit!" Louis yelled and chased him. Harry stopped the ball, spun and around and kicked it down to the right goal when Louis ran up, slammed his shoulder into him and knocked him back, stealing the ball. 

"Haha! Got it!" He started to run off when he heard Harry yell out behind him. 

"Harry!" Niall ran over to him. Louis stopped running to see Harry curled in a ball on his side. He was hurt. 

"Shit!" He rushed over. "Shit, shit, shit, Haz, are you okay?" He knelt down next to him. 

Harry swore and rolled onto his back. He was clutching his left wrist to his chest. The angle that it was bent at did not look normal. 

Liam showed up with Mark. "Shit Harry. How much does it hurt?" 

Harry hissed. "Ten! Ten!" He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"He might've broken his wrist. Let's get you to A&E." Said Mark. He told the boys to back up as he helped Harry to his feet. Louis watched as Harry was helped off the field as Niall called ahead to the hospital. 

"Nice going, Lou." Liam said, shaking his head and followed the other out. Louis swore under his breath, picked up the ball and caught up with them.  


**

"So your wrist is definitely broken." Said the doctor. He finished up the cast on Harry's wrist that went around his thumb and half way down his forearm. "You have to have his cast on for minimum 8 weeks and then a brace for 4." 

Harry was sat on an examination table with Liam on one side and Niall on the other. Louis was sat on the opposite side of the room, his arms crossed and his body slouched in the chair. None of the boys spoke a word to him the entire drive to the hospital, and it made him feel 1000 times worse. He broke Harry's wrist, and his friends hated him. He hated himself. 

"But what about our shows?" Harry asked quietly. He didn't want to cancel any shows. He hated the idea. 

"Don’t worry, " the doctor grinned. "You can still go on stage, but you have to take it easy. Nothing too crazy or strenuous." 

Harry nodded and looked down at his cast, sighing. He couldn't put on the best show he could with this thing on his arm and it killed him, but there was nothing he could do. 

"So you're done here. I'm going to write you a prescription to help with the pain." The doctor wrote on a little pad, ripped off the paper and handed it to Harry. "and you can be on your way." 

They all said their thank you's except for Louis, who stayed silent,and headed back to the car they arrived in. 

Once they got back to the hotel, there were dozens of paps there. 

"Wow, that was fast." Said Liam. "Ready boys?" Everyone nodded and filed out. Bulb after bulb flashed in their faces. Lima got out first, then Harry, Niall and finally Louis. People were yelling from every direction. 

"Any hints on the new album?!" 

"Harry! What happened to your arm?" 

"How did you hurt yourself?" 

None of them stopped or commented, rushing inside and to the elevators. They piled inside and the doors closed. They were out of breath and sweaty from the football and the rushing through the crowd of cameras. 

Louis glanced up and saw Harry holding his casted wrist to his chest, breathing heavily and looking up at the floor numbers above the elevator doors. 

"You alright?" He asked softly. Harry looked over at him, his face soft. 

"Yeah." He grinned a small grin and looked back up at the numbers, a new one lighting up as they passed the floor. 

"I gave the prescription to Mark to fill, and he's going to drop it off later." Said Liam, as the elevator dinged and the door opened. 

"Thank you." Harry replied as they stepped out and they walked to their rooms. Louis stoof with Niall as he fished out his door key. Harry unlocked his door. "Lou." 

The older boy looked up. Harry waved him over. "Come with me." Harry stepped into the room. 

Louis looked at Liam, who shrugged and nodded, letting him know it's okay, and he followed Harry into the room, closing the door behind him. 

"Harry, I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for doing that. I got way to competitive back there and I shouldn't have." He walked into the door and stopped when he saw Harry standing on the other side of the room next to the window, facing him. Louis slowly walked over, never taking his eyes off him. He stopped right in front of him. 

They didn't say a word to each other. All they could hear was each others breathing. Harry's was deep and loud where Louis' was shallow and quick. 

Louis needed to say something. The silence was killing him. Harry's stare was digging into his soul and if he stared any longer, Louis would be dead. 

The older boy shewed on his lower lip and took a deep breath in. "Haz, I-" 

He was suddenly pulled in and Harry's lips slammed into his with such force that Louis thought one was hi teeth was knocked loose. He felt a surge of warmth start in his belly and shoot out down his legs to his toes and through his arms to the tip of his fingers. He brought his hands up and rested them on Harry's hips, carefully polling a pinch of his t-shirt in his fingers. 

Kissing Harry was almost second nature to him. Feeling Harry's lips against his felt right, like they belonged there, and he didn't want it to end. 

He felt Harry's hand come up and rest on the back of his neck, the casted one rested on his hip, pulling him impossibly closer, tilting his head to the other side. 

They finally broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together. They stayed there in silence, soaking each other up with only their breathing. Neither of them dared to open their eyes, in case this was all a dream and opening their eyes would wake them up. 

After a few moments, Louis spoke quietly. "This was a long time coming." 

Harry smiled and giggled. 

"And I really am sorry about your wrist." He opened his eyes and stared up into the taller boys eyes, sadly. "I got way too pushy back there and I shouldn’t have." He hung his head. 

Harry breathed out, placed his hand under the smaller boys chin, bringing his eyes up to his. "I know. Agreed, but it's okay. It's not the end of the world. It doesn't change anything." 

"No?" Louis' eyebrows raised. 

"I'm still in love with you, if that is what you're hoping for." 

Louis smiled like he never smiled before His body warmed to the point of him almost sweating and his face started to hurt. He latched into Harry's neck and held him tight. He felt Harry's arms go around him and squeeze him just as tight. It felt so right. 

"I love you, Harry." Louis whispered, still hugging him. 

"I love you too, Lou." 

This was how it was supposed to be. 

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry I haven't been posting a lot. My personal life is just so crazy with work and school, I could only write this in my free time.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
